1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing device to print an image, and to a system of the printing device and an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the conventional printing device, dust may adhere to divisions of a linear encoder, and a sensor held by a carriage may sometimes fail in reading a division of the linear encoder, which causes the carriage position signal to disagree with the image data, and an image reproduced on print paper to develop a fringe.